Talk:Side Story...Ichigo and the Magic Lamp
Kon Should we count Kon in the characters in order of appearance? Even if he was an inanimate object I think he should be listed--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'd say go ahead. It's really no different than listing the speechless Yoruichi. Mohrpheus (talk) 04:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I went ahead and put him in there as the magic lamp. If anyone objects they can take it out--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I disagree. Kon did not appear in that episode any more than Mayuri, Yamamoto & Komamura did. If we list him, we should list them too, which I don't think should be done. Kon is already listed in the trivia with them. I think that is the best way, rather than in the list of characters. 18:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Kon had much more screen time and Ichigo actually said "Is that kon?" that is why I think he should be listed in the characters in order of appearance. While Mayuri and all the other cameos were seen, Kon was the only one mentioned and acknowledged--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Isane Dream, End of Episode Isane's dream is a direct reference to Manga 179, page 20. This scene was deleted (not used) in the anime version of the show during the actual part it should of been in. I think we should put some sort of reference. Even if it is in the Trvia section. As it is clearly the "same" scene. She awakens to a dream about fishcakes and walks outside to see Unohana sitting outside, even though there is change in the dialog the scene still holds the same concept. Just a thought, let me know what you people think. Ltjuno (talk) 17:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's not quite the same scene. It was done in the anime, but in an omake. And there are several differences. Firstly, Unohana verbally acknowledges Isane being present, causing her to fidget nervously. Secondly, after sitting next to Unohana, Unohana does speak with Isane (I think it was for her to take it easy or something like that). The scene's similar, not the same. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I know, that is what I am saying, it is not the exact duplicate, but it is clearly similar in some ways. I just thought I would throw it out there in case anyone didn't notice, and maybe put on the page about if you people think it would good. Ltjuno (talk) 17:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) In that case, I don't see the harm in doing that, just as long as they don't say it's the exact same scene. I think it depends on how the other users feel, but again, I personally don't see the harm in doing it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will wait for a few more opinions on it before I write anything on the page itself. Thanks for the advice Arrancar109. Ltjuno (talk) 17:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if we put it in the trivia section it should be fine--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) OK since there is no objections to the idea, I am going to write a sentence or 2 about it. And I will put it on here for approval. Ltjuno (talk) 16:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Inspiration I just watched the episode yesterday and I noticed that the clothes and setting for this episode are obviously taken from this color spread from the All Color but the Black Artbook. Should it be noted in the article or should we apply the "unless specifically confirmed by the animation team, we're not going to say it's inspired by it"? I just had to ask because the outfits are exactly the same (except for Renji) and you can see the Arabian buildings (probably the inspiration for Lamp Society) in the background. Sorry if the Image is duplicated, I couldn't find it anywhere, so I uploaded it. If it was already in the database, please delete it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I believe the whole thing is based on a manga omake or two--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Really? I haven't read all the Omakes in the inter-chapter pages, so I could've missed it (I'd never heard of the damned thing whatsoever). I mean, it's not like the Bleach in the Beach, that we all know comes from those specifical Extra chapters, and while I know a lot of the episode Omakes are based in the manga Inter-chapter pages, this is one I had never even heard of, I just saw the connection with this old picture (because I just have to collect every scan I can get a hold of) and thought of bringing it up here. The article doesn't list any Manga chapters or list it as based off on an omake either. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't remember exactly who it was that said it was based on an omake, it might have been Tinni but even if it was not, she should know if it was and if so which one--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Would be good to know. I have sincerely no idea, and while watching the episode all I could think was "WTH am I watching now?" I'll check some edit histories and see if I can find out where it was said that it came from an Omake --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) According to Tinni, this color spread is indeed the inspiration for the episode, though it was originally released in a manga chapter, and later reprinted for the All Color Artbook. I did a quick scan of my SS arc volumes and couldn't find the exact chapter, though as I said, it was a quick scan. Then I searched online and the only place I could find it put it on chapter 177, but I don't know how reliable this can be, this site uses a translator that tends to place random color images before the credits and chapters, and other manga pages don't show this color spread on that chapter, nor could I find it there in my own Volume 20. Regardless of this, should we have any reference to this picture in the article? That was the main point anyway. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) My .rar archive has the color spread in chapter 177 as well, though it may have been from one of the same scanlators you mentioned. It is pretty apparent that the episode pays homage to the spread, so I see no reason why it shouldn't merit a trivia point. Mohrpheus (talk) 21:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm adding it, as well as the extra cameos I found (it might need rewording) but should the picture be added? Trivias rarely have pictures (there are just a few exceptions I know of), but I feel like that point would be pretty obscure without the picture. I'll put the picture up and if someone feels it shouldn't be there, feel free to erase it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 03:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Cameos Well, rewatching the scene of Ura-Vira's vault I noticed a couple extra cameos right where Yamamoto's statue is and I'm not sure of how to add them to the article. There's a helmet with the shape of Mayuri's... head? headwear? headdress? headpiece? I think head would be most accurate, but it's not exactly like his head is standing on the vault sending you creepy glares, if you get what I mean. Someone with a higher knowledge of English could help with that. There's also a painting in the wall, behind Kokujo Tengen Myo'o that shows the Gotei 13 flowers. The article lists the cameos as "characters" so again I wasn't sure of how to add this one to the list. Finally, next to Yamamoto's statue there is one of Ryuumon Hozukimaru's blades. Or at least it looks like it, but since it's just one of them, and not the central one, I wasn't all that sure if it really is what I thought it was. Thoughts? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest rewording the trivia point with the cameos and adding these--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The idea, I guess is changing the word "characters" since it doesn't even apply to the already there Kokujo Tengen Myo'o. Maybe "items"? Though that wouldn't apply to the characters... Perhaps something like "Many of the items in Ura Vira's vault are based on Bleach characters and items" and then the list?. Can an symbol like the Gotei 13 logo make a cameo? You can see it in the base of Yamamoto's statue, though I'm not sure if it should be mentioned. I still have no clue of how to describe the Mayuri helmet. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll take a look through that part when I get up and come up with something to describe the whole thing--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i had this point when the episode first came out too. You can also see Komamura's head.on the wall and also the armour of komamuras bankai.GinIchimaru (talk) 09:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC)